Just Like Arod
by likeamoviescene
Summary: Legolas teaches Elewen to ride. What happens when a reader gives me a great idea and review and I love it! COMPLETE!


Don't own anything except Elewen and Anneth.

This super short story was made possible thanks to **The Phreak.** Since there is from where the Idea came…

I dedicate this story to **THE PHREAK.** Hope you enjoy it and have a good laugh with it. Keep your ideas coming, I'm loving them! And also to all my readers. I love you guys!

"Maybe Maldor might teach you the skill of love-making this time." I sniggered to my comment while Anneth's cheeks took a very unappealing shade of pink.

"Elewen! How can you say something like that? I surely do not see your brother as someone to… to… as a lover!" I laughed at her reply, the pink in her cheeks faded to a soft red.

"It was just a comment Anneth." My tone was filled with mirth.

"A very awkward comment at that." Anneth added, I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen Legolas as of late?"

"No." She simply replied, closing her eyes once more and taking in a deep breath.

"I would not mind taking a couple of those lessons from him." My comment made Anneth sit up.

"Elewen! How could you…" I decided to cut her sentence short.

"I know, I know," I mimicked Anneth's sitting position. "He did not behave very gentleman like towards you at all, but Anneth, you have to learn how to forgive him, Legolas has grown into quite a handsome gentleman."

"You are right my friend. But I can not bring myself to forgive him, even though he might have changed."

"Changed or not I would still not hesitate to learn a thing or two from him." I closed my eyes, threw my head back and began moaning his name. "Oh Legolas! Yes! Legolas! Harder Legolas, ride me like you ride Arod Legolas!"

"Depends on the weather." A voice called from behind us, I turned around to have myself facing the one and only Prince of Mirkwood. "If the weather is pleasant, I ride him nice and soft. I try to enjoy the view around me. Now if the weather is harsh, that is different. The riding becomes rough and hard. Just choose the weather and I teach you how I ride Arod." My eyes were threatening to pop out of my head as I clasp a hand to my mouth to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

"I have to go check on Mother." Anneth said in a small voice and fled from my side and into the forest. I bowed down in a low bow.

"Your highness." I tried keeping my voice even. "I must apologize for the comment. It was not…" Legolas cut my sentence short.

"Do not apologize milady," He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I have been looking all over Mirkwood for a fair maiden who would like me to teach them a thing or two about riding." If possible the red in my cheeks turned into a darker shade.

"You mustn't be serious." I said with an amused tone.

"Oh but I am! In fact I happen to be free from my chores today. What do you say, are you up for a riding lesson?" My whole body froze, Legolas walked up to me and clasped my hand in his. "Come now fair maiden, and learn the art of riding."

Legolas took us to the stables. He grabbed a hold to the reins of Arod and then led us to the forest.

"Now pay close attention Elewen. First I mount Arod." And without any hesitation what so ever, Legolas mounted Arod. "I whisper a few encouraging words." Legolas leaned forward and started whispering in Arod's ear while caressing his mane.

I tried to imagine how it would feel to have Legolas whispering my your ear while caressing my hair. The thought was suddenly broke by his voice.

"Now if the weather is pleasant, I only have to pull softly on his mane and he will move." Legolas demonstrated what he had just said, and Arod moved softly but swiftly on the forest floor. "Notice how I move my hips along with him." He was softly thrusting his hips to the lazy movement Arod was giving off. I suddenly imagined the Prince of Mirkwood on top of me thrusting lazily, while whispering sweet nothings into my ears. A shiver ran down my spine.

"And if the weather is harsh. I grab a tight hold on his mane and slightly spank him on the side. Notice how I am now thrusting my hips." Arod flew from the spot where he was to then return a couple of minutes later. Minutes that gave my mind enough time to fancy quite rude fantasies about a naked Prince thrusting wildly into me, I shook the thoughts away as I hear Arod reproach.

"Now it is your turn, Elewen." Legolas reached for my hand and brought me up on top of Arod. "Hold on tight." Kicking Arod lightly on the side, we kicked off into somewhere in the heart of the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked as Legolas helped me get back on the ground, I spied a very well hidden talan emerging from the tree.

"You are now going to try out what I have just taught you, my fair maiden." His lips met mines in a soft kiss as he grabbed my hand and urged me towards the talan.


End file.
